kurofandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drocell Keinz
Drocell Keinz - Lalkarz rodziny Mandalay. Zmarł jakiś czas temu, jednak powrócił jako lalka. Jest manipulowany przez Angelę. Pojawia się w części zatytułowanej Okruch Nadziei. Wygląd thumb|320px|Docrell Keinz Wydaje się zimny i nieczuły, lecz w jakiś sposób rozumie smutek odczuwany przez Elizabeth Middleford, narzeczoną Ciela Phantomhive. Posiada zdolność do odwracania głowy o 180 stopni. Porusza się sztywno, mechanicznie i nienaturalnie, co pozwala nam sądzić, że sam rownież jest lalką. Nosi czarny cylinder ozdobiony czerwoną wstążką i dwa czarne pióra. Na twarzy poniżej prawego oka ma symbol, który przypomina lilię Burbonów. Jest ubrany w granatowy garnitur z czerwonymi wstążkami. Zazwyczaj nosi kataryknę, na której nieodmiennie gra ten sam utwór : London Bridge is falling down, Falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, My fair lady. Jednak katarynka jest również niebezpieczną bronią, z pomocą której może pociąć ciało ludzkie sznurkami marionetki. Osobowość Początkowo sprawia wrażenie oktrutnego człowieka o sadystycznych iklinacjach. Grell Sutcliff pokazuje jednak, że prawdziwy Drocell Keinz zmarł pięć lat temu, a jego duszę odebrano. W pewnym momencie, jego ciało zostało ożywione i obdarzone tymczasową duszą. Drocell prawdopodobnie jest kukłą. Jego ciało zostało wypchane słomą. Mimo to zdaje sie nie wiedzieć, że nie żyje. Jest wyjątkowo wierny. Próbował wrócić do pracy dla rodziny Mandalay. Jednakże jego pan książę Mandalay porzucił swój dwór i to nie on był osobą kontrolującą go i przekazywującą mu zlecenia. Natomiast po zranieniu przez Sebastiana, mimo że miał poważnie uszkodzoną głowę, chce poinformować swego pana o tym, że Grell, Sebastian i Ciel znajdują się na terenie poisiadłości. Ciężko pracuje, by wypelnić rozkaz swego pana. Poszukuje osób, które mają kontakt z częściami Okrucha Nadziei (próbuje pojmać Ciela, ale udaremnia mu to Sebastian). Osoba kontrolująca go w ogóle nie przejmuje się nim. Nazywa go niekompetentnymi i nie żałuje jego śmierci. Ma tendencję do opisywania ludzi w zakresie materiałów, z których chce ją stworzyć. Informuje o tym przekształcając tekst My Fair Lady. Sebastian później wykazuje, że ta piosenka służyła do kontrolowania lalek. Okruch Nadziei Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w czasie polowania na złodzieja z Okruchem Nadziei, który jest częścią Diamentu Nadzieja (Hope). Oświadcza wtedy, że złodziej nie jest wystarczająco piękny, by go mieć. Zabija człowieka i popycha go do rzeki. Następnego dnia pojawia się na lodowisku i zauważa Elizabeth szukającą prezentu dla Ciela. Gdy Okruch Nadziei znajduje się w jej posiadaniu, gra na katarynce, przyciągając ją do siebie.Podczas ich rozmowy wydaje się, iż rozumie jej smutek dotyczący Ciela i jego zbliżających się urodzin. Oferuje coś w swoim sklepie na prezent dla niego, ale potem stwierdza, że najlepszym prezentem byłaby ona sama. Idzie do swego pana, który rozkazuje mu uczynić ją z wosku i kamienia. Sebastian, Ciel, Grell i Pluto atakują posiadłość Mandalay aby ją uratować. W walce Docrell używa lalek stworzonych z porwanych dziewcząt. Jednak, gdy Sebastian odkrywa z czego on jest wykonany, Drocell zastanawia się i twierdzi, że musi być człowiekiem, pozwalając, aby Sebastian stosunkowo łatwo go zabił . Nawet wtedy, gdy jest raniony siekierą w głowę,wstaje na nogi, by ostrzec swojego pana o ich inwazji. Zaraz potem upada na ziemię i umiera. Cytaty (do Elizabeth) "Dlatego, jeśli tak bardzo go kochasz, musisz mu dać coś cennego. Najbardziej odpowiednia będziesz ty." "Cielu Phantomhive, jesteś niezwykle piękny. Dlatego też, mam zamiar zrobić lalkę, której przystoi takie piękno." "Myślę że muszę być człowiekiem Jednak ostatnio, termity wypadają mi z uszu." Kategoria:Lalki